


Three Against One

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come in Clothes, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton, Logan, and Roman have been teasing each other to try and get Virgil to pay attention to them…..It worked but not how they wanted.





	Three Against One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Lingerie (?), Dom/sub, blowjob, bondage, toys, handjob (sorta), cumming clothed, daddy kink (very minor)

Virgil knew that he was in for a long day the minute he came downstairs. He had half a mind to say fuck it and go back upstairs, but his boys all looked so good. Just the near sight of all three of them was enough for him to let out a low growl. **  
**

All three of them were sat on the couch in varying states of dress. Somehow they had each decided that today was a good day to wear Virgil’s favorite outfit of theirs. Virgil was very vocal about which outfits were his favorites.

Patton was sat on the couch with his legs crossed in his favorite white lace thigh highs and a long sweatshirt, that Patton knew drove Virgil crazy.

If Virgil had to wager a guess he’d think that Patton was either wearing the white lace panties that matched his thigh highs or that he had decided to be a bit more cheeky and opt for wearing nothing at all. Both of these options equally appealing and springing to life his already overactive libido.

Logan laying with his head in Roman’s lap and his legs thrown over Patton’s lap had also donned an outfit he knew Virgil loved. While Logan’s was nowhere near as conventionally “sexy,” Virgil had a different taste with him.

Virgil’s favorite outfit to see Logan is was so predictable, his usual attire. Only it was completely how Logan usually dressed. It was the Logical side’s usual outfit but more used. In the sense that Logan looked like a disheveled mess. There was something about seeing Logan so unkept and unprofessional that drove him mad. The subtlety of the unprofessional look would not go unnoticed.

Logan had a calculated algorithm for getting the exact level of “unprofessional.” Each button that was left undone was experimented in a way to show just the right amount collarbone, his tie left a little more loose around his neck and his shirt left untucked or half tucked into his jeans to show off the nice black silk panties.

Finally, Virgil’s eyes landed on Roman, his outfit was a bit more Extra than the other’s but really what would you expect from the fanciful trait. He gulped hard as he took in Roman sitting with his legs open in his shortest black leather skirt and off the shoulder red shirt.

He couldn’t tell from here but he would bet a large sum of money that Roman had opted for no underwear. Roman had always been adamant that underwear was just a cage for his cock and it restricted access for the others. He’d much rather be fully exposed, allowing everyone to see or touch at their pleasure.

* * *

Virgil had to suppress a moan after having taken in the sight of all three of his loves in his favorite outfit he knew he was in trouble. Nothing good comes from all three of them in his favorite outfits….well good things came from it but they knew better.

He cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee, his sweatpants sitting a little bit lower than usual and his tank top exposing his arms. Since starting a sexual relationship with the others he figured there wasn’t really a point in trying to hide his body. All of them had already seen it and seemed to like it. He was also notorious for getting hot in his sleep so the tank top helped.

Once Virgil made his presence known the games began. While he couldn’t see them at the moment due to his position he could wager a guess as to what was currently happening. As he made his way back to the living room he smirked seeing that his suspicions were correct. He leaned in the doorway letting them have their fun. 

They wanted to be punished, Virgil knew that, so he might as well let them give him a reason. He knew exactly the punishment and his boys would never try to do this again.

* * *

There indeed was a point to the outfits and exactly the way they were laying, it was all abundantly clear when he heard Roman let out a moan.

Logan was a master with his mouth and Roman’s short skirt, sitting position, and lack of undergarments made the task relatively easy. With the knowledge that Virgil would be watching, he went to work. The logical side let his head fall to the side and moved his hand to pull up Roman’s already short skirt which was not really covering anything at this point.

The good thing about the short skirt was that from where Logan had rested his head he was able to easily take all of Roman’s cock into his mouth without much effort. He was aware that he was the most practiced and most methodical with blowjobs, making people cum in ten minutes or less with very little foreplay was Logan’s claim to fame.

Logan hollowed out his cheeks and allowed his tongue to run along the underside, pulling back a little every so often to run his tongue over the sensitive slit. He could tell that Roman was getting close already, the anticipation of this scene the three of them had planned getting the better of him. 

Logan pulled off quickly, knowing that making one of the other’s cum without permission is against the rules all four had agreed on.

Roman whined at the loss of the sensation, he was so close and to be denied that finish, was frustrating. 

Logan smirked at the whine that left Roman’s lips, sucking a dark mark on his upper thigh which was interrupted by a moan leaving Logan’s own mouth. 

As Patton had chosen that moment to move his hand to Logan’s obvious erection, palming through his jeans with one hand and starting a slow pace on his own half-hard cock.

Patton closed his eyes as he bucked into his own hand, making sure to touch every inch of himself. They had planned this scenario for weeks and getting ready this morning had made the anticipation even greater.

The three of them only had one goal, _tease Virgil till he fucked all three of them_. They had all agreed to attempt not to break any of the hard rules, they wanted to be fucked not punished.

As Patton felt himself get closer to his orgasm, he had to force himself to stop, he wanted to be a good boy. His other hand going in rhythm with his own that he had forgotten he was pleasuring another person who was probably also close. 

Patton was too caught up in his own pleasure and the blood rushing through his head that it nearly drowned out all the noise, to realize just how close Logan was, until it was too late. He shook his head trying to clear the lusty haze.

Patton heard a moan from the logical trait, followed by “Patton, ‘m close. Stop. Can’t.” then another loud moan as Patton registered what Logan was saying, “Fu–fuck, Pat.” Patton moved his hand away from Logan’s erection but not soon enough to avoid the inevitable.

* * *

Logan had tried to get Patton’s attention but it was too late. He was turned on just by the scenario, then sucking Roman’s cock, along with Patton palming him through his jeans was too much to handle. He came quicker than he had in awhile, spilling into his silk panties.

He blushed and hid his face in Roman’s stomach embarrassed that he had broken a rule and that he had cum so quickly.

* * *

Virgil had let the three of them have their fun. He was amazed how well they were doing to follow the rules given they were all being little shits today just by the way they were dressed. Once he realized Logan had cum that was game over.

He moved from his spot in the doorway to stand in front of the men in question. He narrowed his eyes and watched as all three looked apologetic, “I know you three want something. You all are wearing my favorite outfits.” He paused taking in their reactions, “But you broke one of about three rules we have. So whatever you wanted is probably off the table, you three are the biggest brats I’ve ever known.”

His face twitched into a smirk, “All three of you. Bedroom now,” his voice took on the low commanding tone that he knew the others obeyed even on their most bratty days.

* * *

The other three paled and sunk down to the bedroom. By the time Virgil arrived, they were each sat on the end of the bed patiently waiting for the next orders.

Virgil smiled as he looked at them and took his seat opposite the bed in a chair, “Logan come here.” He motioned at the chair he was sitting on.

Logan moved from the bed and walked over to Virgil, letting out a yelp as he was pulled into the other’s lap.

Virgil leaned in and started marking Logan’s neck, when he whispered, “You’ve already cum once tonight, edging you wouldn’t be as fun.”

Virgil looked at the other two as he wrapped his arms tighter around Logan’s waist, “I did see you three trying to follow the rules but ultimately you failed. In order for you lot to learn your lesson about teasing me, I’d say I have a couple plans. First off Roman and Patton, my loves? Strip.” The last part coming out loving as well as commanding.

Patton and Roman looked at each other before slowly taking off each item of clothing. While their goal was to have Virgil fuck each of them hard and rough, whatever he dished out would surely be fun.

Once undressed Virgil got up, keeping Logan tightly at his side. He conjured some handcuffs, and asked both of them if they were okay. After their consent, he handcuffed both their hands to the headboard.

Virgil looked at Logan, “Wanna help me edge the absolute fuck out of them?”

Logan nodded but looked at Virgil questioningly, “Why aren’t you punishing me?”

Virgil smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Logan’s cheek, “You’ll get a punishment, but I am impressed with how much you three tried.” He turned to look at the other two who were spread out on the bed and rolled his eyes, “Butt plugs. Really? It’s a shame they’ll go to waste on you two today.”

Logan and Virgil approached the two laying on the bed and started the same routine. Kissing the ankle of the other side and working their way up the lower half of the body, both of them stopping short of their lovers’ half hard erection.

Patton and Roman couldn’t do much more than whine, they both wanted more but they knew asking would just result in the opposite. So they laid there, growing in anticipation.

Virgil looked over at Logan, “You know the rules. Get Roman as close as possible as many times then stop.”

Logan nodded, “Yes, sir.” He sunk down and began kitten licking Roman’s cock, never taking it fully in his mouth,but running his tongue from base to tip with each lick.

Roman whined each time, “Lo–you’re such a damn tease…. Pl–ease. M–ore”

Logan smirked before he changed tactics, he began to focus all of his attention on the sensitive head. Swirling his tongue around the head and lapping up each dribble of pre-cum. He moved his hand to play with the butt plug Roman had in, pushing it in a little further or pulling it out, creating the friction he knew that Roman needed.

He proceeded to repeat this process no less than five times. Each time Roman was close he would stop abruptly.

* * *

Virgil’s process was slightly different, he knew exactly what each of them wanted and exactly how to get any of them close to the edge in the fastest way possible. For Patton, what worked the best was touching and lots of it.

Getting Patton close to the edge usually involved kissing every square inch you can as well as marking as much as he’ll allow. Virgil always started with Patton’s collarbone and neck knowing that those were the most sensitive areas.

While Virgil was aware that Patton’s marking kink was high it sometimes took a bit more. Virgil whispered words of praise that only Patton could hear, “You’re such a good boy. You tried so hard to follow the rules. You’ve always been shit at edging though, you like to see the mess you make the other,” the last part coming out more teasing than degrading.

Patton whined, “Need- more…daddy.”

Virgil froze and looked down at Patton, “You’re such a good baby boy, my love.”

Patton could feel himself being brought closer to the edge. He tried to hide it, he really did but Virgil was more observant and knew each time. Every time Virgil stopped Patton would almost cry, and it broke Virgil’s heart but he knew that if it was truly too much that Patton would safeword out. So Virgil continued, after about five or six times he stopped and sat for a minute.

* * *

Virgil turned to Logan, “Strip and help me move them so they are sitting up but also comfortable.”

Logan obliged peeling off each piece of clothing and then helping move Roman so that he was sitting up and leaning on a few pillows. As Virgil did the same for Patton.

Once Roman and Patton were taken care of, well they were comfortable, sexually frustrated but comfortable, Virgil looked at Logan before commanding him to get on the bed.

Virgil then proceeded to make Logan comfortable as well, before handcuffing him to the bed after getting consent, “Now you three will learn your lesson one way or another. I think Patton and Roman are slowly learning their lesson. Logan, we’ll keep you out of the fun for the next two days, you can watch and touch yourself but not participate.”

Logan glared at Virgil but nodded, “Yes sir.”

Virgil smirked, “But for now let’s have a group punishment. I’m going to fuck myself with this dildo and you three are going to watch.”

Roman, Patton, and Logan’s eyes went wide as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Virgil took his clothes off slowly before sitting on the end of the bed with the lube and dildo in hand. He didn’t both opening himself up knowing that the pain would just get him off faster and torture his lovers more. After lubbing up the dildo, he slowly pushed it in, wincing slightly at how uncomfortable it was without opening himself up.

After Virgil took in the length of the toy he let himself adjust a moment, before starting a fast and gruesome pace. Letting the toy pound into him with as much strength as he could muster. He watched as his boyfriend’s looked like they were in pain themselves, each of their own cocks leaking pre-cum. Virgil smirked as he took the toy nearly all the way out before pushing it all the way in and hitting his prostate at just the right angle. He let out a lot growl, but didn’t take his eyes off the other three. If they wanted to tease him then he could tease right back.

He could feel himself getting closer so he slowed down the pace of the toy and tried to match that same pace with his hand on his cock. He decided to take his time dragging it out far longer than he had to and making a point to lick his own pre-cum of his hand when it became too messy. After he was satisfied that the other’s had learned their lesson, he let himself cum. He came hard, spilling all over his hand and some of the bed. He let all the noises flood out of his mouth, the moans, the growls, the curses, all of the others’ names.

Virgil flopped on his back on the bed to catch his breath, after a couple of minutes of focusing on getting his breathing in a rhythm, “I hope this taught you three a lesson. Next time if you want me to fuck you just ask you, idiots.” He let out a laugh as he made the handcuffs on the others’ disappear.

* * *

He moved to get up and grab some water, blankets, and a wet washcloth, but before leaving the room he gave them each a gentle kiss on their forehead and told them he’d be right back. 

He came back not long after with four water bottles, the fluffy blanket from Patton’s room, a wet washcloth, and some lotions. 

Virgil took his time using the lotions that each of them loved, for Patton, it was cinnamon sugar. For Logan, lavender, and honey. And for Roman, he used it was vanilla and pomegranate. 

He took his time spreading the lotion over each one of them, making sure to be gentle but also taking care of any knots he might find, he didn’t like his boys have any tension especially after a session such as this one. 

Once that had been done Virgil moved to the center of the bed. Patton and Roman clinging to his sides while Logan curled up against Patton. The fluffy blanket over the four of them as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Virgil knew that he could be a ruthless dom, but he also knew that all three of his subs loved it and were comfortable enough to say no if needed. His threat to Logan was truly an empty one. Sure his boyfriend’s were brats and sometimes they deserved this but tonight and tomorrow would be about making sure they are all okay and feel good.


End file.
